Soul Eater:Truth or dare!
by Fujiko-the-cute08
Summary: This is my first fanfic! not just an ordinary fanfic but also my Birthfic! so it means i will post it on my birthday! plus: TORTURES FOR BLACKSTAR! please PM or sendme some dares and truths and torture for black star!
1. dares please!

Hi guys! This is mah first fan fiction! Not just any fan fiction but also a BIRTH FIC! So it means that I am gonna post this on mah birthday!

Ayaka: Happy birthday Fujiko!

Fujiko: Thanks dude!

Ayaka: Let's play a game!

Fujiko: Hrrmm…. How 'bout truth or dare!

Ayaka: sound fun! Let's start! *picks paper in a fish bowl* uh-oh we don't have entries yet!

Fujiko: Fudge! Sorry guys I'm gonna need some truth and dares yet! Deadline of submission of dares is on September 27, 2012 and I need some tortures for

Black*Star!

Black*Star: Why do you have to torture me?!

Fujiko: Nothing because you're our MAIN ENTERTAINMENT! *shows Black*Star a death glare*

Black*Star: *gulp*

Fujiko: Well that's all folks!


	2. Chapter 2

I am very sorry for the late update! So many projects in school and exams!

Fujiko: hi guys! I'm back!

Here are the dares you have sent to me:

Kid I dare you not to be symmetrical for 2 whole chapters

"Hey! That's not fair!" he said

"But you know the rules" said Fujiko staring at him with a death glare. "But symmetry is my life!" he said it weaning.

"Ok." So she prepared a shirt that has a pocket at the right side but none on the left. And it was half blue and half black shirt. His pants were ripped at the part of his knees. His shoes have a LARGE print of number 7. "Ugh! This is disgusting!" "Hahaha! You look like a clown for me!" said Patty.

"As for Patty…" Fujiko said.

Patty: you are not allowed to speak for 1 chapter!

"Eh?' "Yeah you heard it right"

Black*Star: I want you to be duct taped that you are able to do it roll!

"No you cannot do that to me! I, Black star shall not be mph-!" Fujiko immediately get a duct tape and wrap it to his mouth to his body. "READY, GET SET, GO!" and she rolled him down the stairs.

"Uhm… Fujiko here is the dares that I want to make them do." said Ayaka. "Ok I will read it first"

1. I dare that the boys would act like girls and vice versa

2. I dare Soul to kiss Maka in front of her father tied. If he tries to escape, FEED HIM TO THE SHARKS!

3. I dare Kid to cut his hair asymmetrically.

4. I dare Soul to switch personalities with Maka.

5. Patty, catch a Giraffe

6. Liz, slap kid REALLY HARD!

"WHAAAAT?!" Ayaka just smirked. "Well, you heard the dares guys. Girls, give your dresses to the boys."

The boys looked like really girls especially Kid he is wearing black dress with three white stripes on each side which is symmetrical and he is wearing a wig that has two braids that has also his 3 sanzu lines. His shoes were on high heels with the Shinigami skull in front. Soul was wearing a yellow blouse with a print "I EAT" and wearing skinny jeans with some chains at the side his shoes were high-cut red converse. Black*Star was wearing a blue long, fitting blouse with a large print of a yellow star and he wears a SILICON BREAST and tied a long cloth his waist around so that his abs would not be obvious.

While the girls flattened their breast with a long cloth. Except for Maka. She wear a blonde wig and she wears a long sleeve white shirt that reached through her hands and a black shirt on it that says "NOT ALL SMART PEOPLE WEARS GLASSES" with a black shoes with a soul design on it. Tsubaki wears a yellow polo shirt and has a stripes on it. And a black converse shoes with a very large star on it. Liz was wearing a red checkered blouse same as patty's with a black jeans and black shoes. "I'm cool man! I don't wear this kind of clothes!" cried Soul.

"Ahem!" "Oops! I am sorry! Wow! I look so cute in these clothes!" Said Soul "Oh my gosh I can't wait to watch One Direction in Chuppacabra club!" Black*Star cried like a fan girl. "Shocks! Harry Styles!" Kid screamed. "Pfft. What a lamo. I go and hang-out with Blair." Said Maka even though she is disgusted. "We'll go and flirt some girls in the club." Said Liz. "Well, I'll just drink some tequila."

XXXXXXX

At the club….

XXXXXXX

"Maka-chan, why are you guys all wearing guy's clothes? But never mind, you guys still cute when you wear those! Hee hee!" she hugged them making her breast stick on their face. They pushed away her and started flirting with the other girls. "Hey gorgeous, can I get your number?" Maka said winking. "KYAAAHHH!"

"Hey are you a holdaper?"

"Why?" asked a girl.

"Because I will give anything to you but please don't hurt me like that" said Liz forming her hands into heart-shaped then breaks the heart-shape.

"Are a cliff?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm falling for you" said Patty.

Girls: *drools*

"WAAHHHH! Its One Direction!" Kid, Soul and Black*Star screamed like a fan girls.

*One direction is singing live while were young*

"HARRY, ZAYN I LOVE YOUUUUUU!" Kid screamed"NIALL, LOUIS KYAAAAHHH!" Soul screamed "LIAM!" Black*Star just fainted. "Ok guys, party's over time to go home!" "Awww. But we're just getting started Blair said while biting the pocky biscuits with her mouth to Maka. "No time for that." Said Ayaka. "Time to do the next dare. Soul kiss maka in front of her dad tied up." "What! You cannot do that to my Maka!" "That's the best dare I've ever heard!" Soul whispered to Fujiko's ear. "Tie some rope to Spirit-sensei! Get some sharks and put it in the pool!" Fujiko commanded. "NO-mphf!" "Go for it Soul!" cheered Black*Star.

Soul grabbed Maka's waist and looked at her straight to her eyes and bit his lips and kissed her. At the back of Spirit's chair, he was untying himself with his pocket knife. Kid saw this and immediately tell this to Fujiko in sign language. She leads him to the pool of sharks and they were swarming around the pool. "Ok! Ok! I give up! You may kiss my little darling now." So they kissed passionately and Soul open her mouth and inserted his tougue that wrestled and he won.

"The next dare: I dare kid to cut his hair asymmetrically!" She announced. So Patty, who is the WORST HAIRSTYLIST EVER, get some a pair of scissors and cuts his hair asymmetrically. It was a spiky on the right side that makes his hair looked frizzy. _Shit! _He said this in a sign language form.

"The next dare: I dare Soul switch personalities with Maka!"

"No man I'm cool!"Said Maka. "Hey Tsubaki, wanna go to the library with me?" said Soul disgustingly. _Bookworms are for nerds _he thought. Tsubaki and Soul went to the library and read the encyclopedia and some classic stories that were revised into horror stories like: Pride, prejudice and zombies, Little Vmpire women and Romeo and Juliet and Vampires. He found the books interesting and almost stick his eyes at the book.

While on the other hand, Maka went outside to play basketball with Black*Star, Kid, Liz and Patty. They saw that she was THE WORST DUNKER EVER. So Patty and Liz thought her how to dribble, dunk and the rules in the basketball. Until, she learned it within three hours. Fujiko and Ayaka sitting on the bench watching "She must be a _fast learner_" Fujiko commented and sweat dropped. Ayaka looked at her hologram wrist watch to checked the time. "Its time do the next dare."

"Where did you get that?"

"Its my prize from the gizmo shop in the mall." She said.

THE NEXT DARE: PATTY, CATCH A GIRAFFE!

They went to the Death room and asked Shinigami-sama to teleport them to West Africa. Patty changed her clothes into a wonder woman costume. With her "magic lasso", she immediately catch a giraffe. Then they return to the Death room and the giraffe run towards Shinigami-sama and licked his mask and he pushed the giraffe to the mirror and closes the mirror and got mad to Patty and gave her a Shinigami chop. Patty and the rest run outside and went to the house of Fujiko.

"And last, but not the least: LIZ SLAP KID REALLY HARD!"

"Sounds good to me." Liz said crunching her knuckles.

*PAK!* "THIS IS FOR ARRANGING THINGS IN THE NAME OF SYMMETRY!"

*PAK!* "THIS FOR TOUCHING MY BOOBS AND SAYING THAT MINE IS SMALLER THAN MY LITTLE SISTER'S ARE!"

*PAK!* "AND THIS IS FOR TAKING ME TO MISSIONS FOR SUCH HORRIBLE PLACE!"

"Well that's it! Sayonara mina-san!"


End file.
